Hannibal:Sins From The Past
by damlayesildogan
Summary: Isabella Aryan was a 22 years old psychology student. Her life was stumbled down when Dr. Lecter joined one of her classes as a teacher. Now she had to find the mystery of this man and meanwhile she have to fight against her darkness
**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

 **I was only daydreaming when professor got in to the class. There was this man standing still near to the professor. I looked at him and stare for a while. He noticed me.**

 **"Attention, class! I have news for you. This is Dr. Lecter, He is gonna be our new abnormal psychology teacher. You have already informed about the lack of payment. But lucky to you, he volunteered to teach you.**

 **So Hannibal, I'm leaving the class to you and you can be as rough as you want with them."**

 **Once professor left the class, Dr. Lecter sat to the chair. And gave us that intriguing look. Then he said "Has anyone wonder about why I'm taking this class"**

 **Nobody replied, and out of the silence Jimmy said " Maybe you just missed to be around with young girls and boys, but it depends on what you are into, right professor. I mean you could be gay or something."**

 **Everybody but me burst into laughter and that wasn't even the worst part. seems to didn't like the class' attitude. I was staring randomly and notice he was looking at me directly in the eye. I try to avoid looking in his eyes. Because I don't feel comfortable.**

 **Suddenly he talked.**

 **"Class dismissed."**

 **I was getting ready to leave and he stopped me.**

 **"I think this is not a good time for a meeting, but since you are the only person here, you can tell me your name"**

 **"It's Isabella "**

 **"I was gonna talk about choosing an assistant if the class were more focused. But you seem to don't have this problem"**

 **"Me? I'm a bit surprised I'm not sure I can do this."**

 **" I don't need your full attention, just basic things. I'm certain you could handle it"**

 **"Ok then I have nothing better to do."**

 **I left the class and didn't even mind to ask when will the my work start, so I decided to go to his office and ask.**

 **I came to his door and knock.**

 **"Come in"**

 **He smiled.**

 **"Get in I was waiting for you."**

 **"Oh , I didn't ask when my work gonna start, so I'm guessing it's after the class hours"**

 **"No, actually I was waiting for you to ask when"**

 **"I'm sorry, I'm not very focused."**

 **"You doing it again"**

 **"I'm sorry?"**

 **"Trying to avoid eye contact with me"**

 **"I don't feel comfortable looking into people's eyes."**

 **"It's OK. You just remind me of someone I know very long time ago."**

 **He sighed. I could almost feel his emptiness. He was sad yet showing no sign of sadness. He was empty.**

 **"What do you see Isabella?"**

 **"Well is this a psychoanalysis cause I'm not assigned for that"**

 **He grinned. "No, you stayed silent while looking in to my eyes, as we talked about the comfort that you can't get looking into people's eyes."**

 **"Oh, I-I- don't know, I was, I think I wasn't thinking anything spectacular"**

 **"Does that mean you are gonna be comfortable around me"**

 **"I guess so"**

 **He informed me about the job and I left his office.**

 **"God, what the hell was that?" I said out loudly.**

 **I arrived home and Ann was still sleeping. Ann was my roommate and classmate. She was taking the abnormal psychology class too. But today she was sick and didn't get to the class. I made a big sound on purpose to wake her up.**

 **"Wake up sleepy pig it's 1 pm. I'm sure you didn't even have breakfast. "**

 **"Please stop !"**

 **"Come on I'm hungry"**

 **"Just let me sleep till the end of the world, I can't get enough of sleep"**

 **"Get your ass up to the chair"**

 **We had breakfast and then I told her about Dr.. Lecter.**

 **"What does he looked like?"**

 **"He was well-dressed, classy. I don't know why he is here. He just looked like not belong to this world. I mean the man is from the Victorian ages. "**

 **"I hope he is good-looking cause I hated the other teacher and I need a reason to get to the class."**

 **"Well you can trust me on this"**

 **After a short conversation Ann left for a walking and I lay on to my bed. Next thing I remember was the warm breezes coming from the open window and I get into a dream.**

 **There was a crow over my bed's head. And looking me in the eye. I recognized the crow. It was from the last winter. When my parents and I gone for a trip. And there was this storm. Our car slipped straight through the cliff. And I remember a hand was taking me from the cold waters. I never had remembered what happened to my family after that they. I was knowing that they are gone but I just couldn't remember the panic and all the chaos while we dragged on to a cliff. I was just feeling relaxed. At peace…**

 **After their funeral I blamed myself for feeling nothing. I wanted to cry, I wanted to feel something. That crow was over there the whole time. When I was in the hospital that crow sat in the porch and watched me. I get the feeling that he could sense my emptiness. Now this was the same crow I was almost certain, it was looking at me in the eye. And a second I feel the real pain. It took my one eye and left a hole. I was completely stoned, couldn't move. Like I was anesthetize yet feeling everything. But with all that pain, I was feeling relaxed. I looked with my one eye saw Ann was sitting beside me. Holding my hand to comfort me. I wished to cry once again. And then I woke up.**

 **This dream hunted me for years after what happened to my family. I was 14 and after the fall, I didn't have a family anymore. My relatives looked after me until I got into the university. Ann was always there for me. We take care of each other. We were apart since the last year. She had this man. They dated for 2 years. And for some reason she dumped him. Didn't wanna talked about it, I don't know why. And now we are seniors. Last year of the university. I'm seeing Dr. Lucas tomorrow. He's my psychiatrist. We often talked about how to feel something**

 **.**

 **I hear a loudly door closing noise. Ann talking on a phone**

 **"I told you to not call me again. I have moved on. Just don't you ever come here,Oh god I don't know how you got my address. Stay away from me."**

 **"What happened?"**

 **"I'm sorry, Did I wake you up?"**

 **She was like the red sun, not being poetic. She was really looked like a tomato with that red cheeks and nose.**

 **"No, you didn't I was actually having my regular dream."**

 **"Oh, how was it this time"**

 **"Like the others, still nothing. Lets stick with your situation. Why are you wearing that reddish costume again"**

 **"Nothing, I'm just really tired. If you don't mind I don't wanna speak right now"**

 **"Ok-ey then, I'm gonna be at the library. See you at morning. Don't forget to come to the class"**

 **"I won't"**

 **I didn't know why I said I'm going to the library. I was only trying to give her some space, free crying time. I get in to the library. It was always open. Since I slept I decided to spend my night here with book until I saw Dr. Lecter approaching me.**

 **"Hello, Isabella."**

 **I lift my head**

 **"Hello Dr. Lecter"**

 **That came out weird.**

 **"I'm guessing you couldn't find a better place to stay the night"**

 **"Well it's obvious I'm not a bookworm. I'm just getting an alone time"**

 **That was rude. I should have said him get out of here, That would make easier him to hate me.**

 **"I mean I just couldn't sleep and came here to spend the night. Wait for tomorrow.**

 **"I understand. You should go see the moon before the dawn. There is a full moon tonight. It is always relieving. If you don't mind I should head home"**

 **"Of course, Goodnight Dr. Lecter"**

 **I get his advice and go for a walk outside. He was right there was a fullmoon. That could explain the ups and downs in our life. I wish it were that easy to explain everything. Looking to the stars and zodiacs, decide what to do.**

 **While I was walking on the grass. I heard something. It was dark but I can see it in the woods. I approached. This was a girl, her eyes were open. Looking straight through me. I couldn't stop thinking how pale her skin was. She was naked on a cold winter night. Dead, laying on a snow. Crows were eating her out. Only there was this crow still looking at me. I took my phone and called the police. There was not even a trace of emotion in my voice.**

 **Police came and the chaos broke in. They hold me as a witness. In the crime scene there was this man. They made us left the scene for him. I didn't understand what he was doing. He closed his eyes and waited. After the scene investigations. Police took me to the station. Another man came to interrogate me.**

 **"I'm Jack Crowford from the FBI"**

 **"What's this doing with FBI?"**

 **"You answer my questions, I answer yours."**

 **"Police said you had a suspicious voice on the phone. They said you explain your situation very well. "**

 **"What is the odd in this?"**

 **"Normally people in this situation experience fear or panic"**

 **"Maybe I'm having a shock"**

 **"I know what a shock looked like**

 **"Why the FBI?"**

 **"I can't give you much information, but I can tell you that this is not just a homicide. Wait here we need to take fingerprints and other things to discriminate your DNA from the killers"**

 **Before they get me here I wanted them to call Ann. And she came. She even found me a lawyer I guess. Cause she was with a man.**

 **"For god's sake, what happened? I was so worried."**

 **"Not much, what's with the man in black"**

 **"You know about my phone talk"**

 **I lower my head like a child knew his crime.**

 **"Lift your head I know you heard everything. Well, this is the man I didn't tell you about. "**

 **"You guys getting together again, I don't understand."**

 **"You don't have to. Just know that he is a lawyer. A good one. He's gonna get you out of here"**

 **"Why the hell do I need a lawyer. I didn't do anything but to walk around."**

 **Man in black talked**

 **"Look, everyone needs a lawyer. You may not be the killer but you were there walking at 3 am. What exactly you thinking is gonna happen. "**

 **"Isabella they told Derek that you were very suspicious while talking with the police. So please stay silent , say nothing"**

 **"Ok, I get it. Please just wait outside. I need a space."**

 **What was happening, a minute I was watching the fullmoon and then I found myself in the middle of a homicide.**

 **I should never listened to dr lecter. God what the hell am I doing here.**

 **"A young Asian woman come to take me."**

 **"We will need the DNA and the fingerprints. Did you touch the corpse."**

 **"No , I just looked at it. I didn't touch anything. There were crows too. They were eating the poor girl."**

 **"What crows.?"**

 **"Crows, they were on top of the girl."**

 **"There werent any crow, she was almost buried in the snow. What exactly did you see?"**

 **"Look i know what i saw, just can you please finish this thing. I need to get my shit together"**

 **I knew something was wrong. There werent any crows. My mind always played games with me in my dreams but never when i awake.**

 **I suddenly forgot everything. How i got here, why i left the library. What i saw. Only thing that was sparkling is Dry. Lecter.**

 **Same asian girl came and took me to the interrogation room. Jack crowford came in to the room.**

 **"So, the crows you saw. How many ?"**

 **"I dont know, I didnt count it. I dont remember look get me Dry, Lecter. He was there too. He can be the proof that i didnt do anything."**

 **"Girl was killed somewhere else and tossed out here. There were no cameras in the woods. And you were there at 3 am. Everything against to you. "**

 **"Look just get me him"**

 **"He is already here, we take all the late stayers. He exit the university at 2 am. One hour is enough for a homicide. We talked with your friend Ann. She said you were getting psychological help"**

 **"Oh god, look i am not psychopat. I'm just trying to get over my parents death."**

 **"Dr. Lecter is a friend of mine. This killing pattern same with the killer in Arizona. He worked with me in that case. And he said this on behalf of you. But still there are missing parts. And you are not helping. I'm gonna get dr lecter to you. And by the way your psychiatrist is on his way too."**

 **Well i was messed up. Dr. Lecter came in to the room and i was sure that Crowford watching us behind the window.**

 **"Hello, again Isabell"**

 **-End Of the Chapter-**

 **notes: Isabell and Ann are psychology students. They are seniors. This story takes place on an half imaginary university.**

 **This story is a new one I designed the story in my mind but i only write the first chapter. I wanna give myself a try. I have never published any of my work until now. Forgive the grammar mistakes I'm not a native speaker.**

 **Thank you for reading my story**


End file.
